1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a retaining keeper assembly for a hoisting device. In particular, the present invention relates to a retaining keeper assembly for a pulley block that will accommodate rotating swivel action and be sealed from the elements while also permitting easy disassembly and reassembly.
2. Prior Art
In various types of industrial hoisting devices, it is necessary and desirable to swivel or rotate a load receiving member such as a hook, shackle or the like, with a hoisting portion, such as a pulley block. Examples of prior assemblies in hoisting devices are shown in Assignee's U.S. Pat. No. 4,669,907 entitled “Industrial Swivel” and U.S. Pat. No. 4,475,755 entitled “Apparatus And Method For Assembly-Disassembly of A Spring Loaded Hook”. The assembly of the device may include seals, gaskets and packings. Various parts of the assembly are subject to wear over time and must be replaced. The various parts of the assembly should also be inspected from time to time in order to observe wear and to assure that the parts are in working order. For example, API (American Petroleum Institute) Recommended Practice 8B requires the periodic inspection at specific times of hoisting devices including disassembly to inspect specific components.
Accordingly, it is an object and purpose of the present invention to provide a retaining keeper assembly for a hoisting device wherein the components may be easily disassembled and accessed for inspection and replacement.
In the case of certain hoisting devices which are used in extreme environments, such as oilfield equipment, the equipment is subjected to dust, dirt, corrosive environments, and extreme hot and cold conditions, and the swivel mechanism should be protected against all of these conditions and the elements.
Accordingly, it is an object and purpose of the present invention to provide a retaining keeper assembly for a hoisting device that will be sealed.
It is a further object and purpose of the present invention to provide a retaining keeper assembly for a hoisting device which will maintain a fluid tight seal.
While there are many different designs for hoisting devices, some designs, such as various pulley blocks and block cases, provide limited space in order to access the individual components. Assembly and disassembly is, thus, made difficult.
Accordingly, it is an object and purpose of the present invention to provide a retaining keeper assembly for a hoisting device wherein components may be easily accessed in limited space conditions.
It is a further object and purpose of the present invention to provide a retaining keeper assembly for a hoisting device that may be retrofit to existing hoisting devices.